Dante Sparda
Current Background Dante is one of the twin sons of Sparda, the demon knight who sided with humanity and drove back an invasion of the human world by demons 2,000 years ago. After Sparda's death, Dante and his twin brother Vergil were raised by their human mother, Eva. When Dante and Vergil were children, the family was attacked by demons, resulting in Eva's death. This event led to Dante's commitment to hunting demons in pursuit of those that killed his mother. Dante is a mercenary and private detective who specializes in paranormal cases, preferring those that call for demon slaying. In the Role-play, Dante was traveling home from a job when a portol open up in front of him. He landed near the Tower Library and ended up following Lan. On the way he met ran into Jaden Yuki who told him he was in another Deminsion. Dante ended up helping a old man named Altassa from becoming lunch for a dragon with Lan's help. Once the battle was over Jaden along with a girl named Raine showed up. The thing was that she was possesed by some type of demon. Dante and Lan battled her but Lan and Raine was peirced by a branch of the Demon Tree falling and suddenly disappeared. As of now Dante is currently staying with Altessa for the night. While staying the night a lot of people had shown up. Some had gotten a message about Altessa being in trouble while others appeared before the house. In the end all the people ended up staying the night. He learned more about the demons that attack Altessa and him from Junpie. Learning that they were called Darksigners and where they were located at. Dante had went to sleep but was awoken when the tower fell down. He found out from Yukari that Junpie went to face the darksigners alone now the group is on their way there to get Junpie out of the mess he got himself into. Three months later Dante is currently in the process of setting up a Devil May Cry in this new world. Personality Earlier in the series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to cry over losing him. Despite verbally complaining about being in debt, Dante seems quite willing to perform missions solely for the good of them, and rarely enforces payment from poor clients. In fact, Dante will typically refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any paranormal cases (especially those involving demon hunting), with or without pay. Many of his clients take advantage of this good nature of his, and leave bills for property damage caused during the mission instead of paying for his services. He often borrows from Lady or gambles to repay these debts. However, he has extremely bad luck with gambling, and loses any game not involved with demon hunting. As a result he is horribly in debt to Lady, and is often left with no money at all after she takes her cut. However, in Devil May Cry 4 Lady actually pays him a small amount for his "assistance", implying that he no longer owes her money. Dante has a fondness for pizza, and while he complains about olives, he always ends up with them on his pizza. His liking for pizza was added because the director believes that pizza is the "best food ever". In the animated series, he is also shown to favor strawberry sundaes. He has a habit of getting roaring drunk; in the first volume of the manga, he mentions getting so drunk that he proposed to a mop. Abilities/Weapons Dante possesses power that surpasses that of most demons. He has enough strength to punch through stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger than himself. Dante is inhumanly fast, capable of moving faster than the eye can see, and also extremely agile; able to jump to great heights or even to balance on a flying rocket. He is able to channel his power into various physical objects, ranging from his guns to the air itself. Dante can instantly heal from nearly any wound. Dante has been shown to survive wounds that would kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword or being shot point-blank in the head. Dante's natural abilities are far greater than humans, allowing him to achieve feats that humans cannot. Dante is also naturally acrobatic; his side rolls are too fast and even capable of dodging bullets fired at close range. On top of his incredible demonic powers, Dante has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. He has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, nunchaku, gauntlets, and a scythe/guitar hybrid, displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He has also shown some skill in unarmed combat, managing to disarm and subdue Nero bare-handed in their second fight. Dante's skill with firearms is impeccable. He has displayed enough accuracy to hit targets as small as the pommel of his sword; shoot his opponets' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that his bullets stack on top of each other. Dante is also shown to have incredible hand-eye coordination. Dante is rarely shown to struggle in battle and wins most of his fights with such ease that it often seems as though he were merely toying with his opponent, though he has been defeated by Vergil on two occasions. Nero appears to defeat Dante at the beginning of Devil May Cry 4 but Dante is almost totally un-phased by his assualt and claims to have underestimated Nero. In their second fight Nero is defeated soundly and speculates that Dante had just been toying with him from the beginning. Thanks to his half-demon nature, Dante can release his demon power through his Devil Trigger. These forms usually increase his speed and give him slow regeneration, and sometimes grant him new abilities, like flying. It is implied that Dante's strength is not just due to his father, but also from his will to protect others. After Dante defeats Agnus, Dante tells him that the reason he's inferior is because Agnus surrendered his humanity. It is suggested that any demon who possesses the will to protect and love others rather than to simply destroy will gain the full might of their demonic power. The Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing. Though it has the form of a standard claymore, it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from his father, and it serves as both a physical manifestation of his power, and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit. The blade's power originally laid dormant, but through contact with Dante's blood it was awakened. Ebony & Ivory are Dante's trademark pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with demonic power, and are the only weapon to appear in every installment in the series. The right gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. In Devil May Cry 3, upgrading it raises its max firepower. The Pandora is a demonic briefcase is obtained from Dagon's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. It is able to transform into 666 separate, calamitous forms. The Lucifer is a sword-summoning apparatus which is obtained from Berial's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. It is a hellish weapon worn like a backpack, and is able to spawn a countless number of spectral swords to hover around it. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, or at a command from Dante, such as a clap, or throwing the rose held in his mouth. Combat Dante has access to his four starting styles: Swordmaster (Devil Arm/close range oriented style), Gunslinger (Firearm/long range oriented style), Trickster (Evasive oriented style), and Royalguard (Defense oriented style). Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry Category:Helios Nostros